


Clear As Day

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deaf Character, Eileen Leahy Deserves Better, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Sam, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, POV Eileen Leahy, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Sassy Eileen, why yes the title IS a passive-aggressive dig at the blurry wife why do you ask???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Newly returned to existence thanks to Jack, Eileen reunites with Sam; OR, the Saileen reunion we were denied in 15x20.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, background Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Clear As Day

Eileen blinked, looked around. She was still on the sidewalk in front of her house, still standing next to her car...except now, it was late afternoon. A second before, it had been the middle of the night. 

She felt a cold prickle of fear in her spine. Sam had said in his texts that she was in danger but had refused to elaborate, telling her to wait outside, that he’d be there soon to explain. Eileen looked down at her phone—damn Sam and his cryptic texts, she’d FaceTime him and take whatever answers she could glean that way—and saw that it had vanished from her hands. Her purse and keys, which she was sure she’d just had, were also nowhere to be found. 

What the hell was going on?

Willing herself to remain calm, Eileen peered up and down her street, scanning for anything that looked strange or out of place...but no, it looked like a normal fall afternoon. Except, of course, that it should have been nighttime.

Suddenly, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye; she whirled to see what it was and felt her mouth drop open in surprise. 

Where just a moment ago the street had been empty, Sam was now hurrying toward her, his expression one of open relief. Where had he come from? There was no sign of the Impala anywhere.

“Sam,” she demanded as he drew near, “what—?”

But before she could finish, Sam had pulled her into his arms and was holding her so tightly it made her gasp. Stunned, she hesitated for a moment, but only a moment, and then she was hugging him back just as fiercely. Whatever was happening, it was okay. She wasn’t alone. Sam had come for her, just like he’d said he would. 

The knowledge made her heart flutter. What they’d had before, what they were trying to have again, it was real; she knew that now. She closed her eyes and buried her face against Sam’s chest, revelling in the way she could feel his heart beating steadily against her cheek...and then reluctantly backed out of the embrace. There would be time for them to talk about this later; right now, she had more pressing questions that needed answers.

“Sam,” she said again, looking him square in the eye and signing along for emphasis, “Tell me _now_. What’s going on?”

She watched his lips with rapt attention as he explained all that had happened since they’d last texted, a feeling of tenderness spreading through her at Sam’s diligent attempts to sign as he spoke. Several minutes and a few clarifying questions later, Eileen shifted back on her heels and blew out a breath. “Wow.” She shook her head, grinning. “I don’t know what I’m more surprised about: that Jack is the new God, or that Cas and your brother finally got together.”

Sam’s lip twitched in a smile. “You saw it too, huh?”

“Well, yeah; I have eyes. I’m glad Jack was able to get Cas back.”

Sam chuckled. “Me too, and believe me, so was Dean. Judging by the way they were all over each other before Jack sent me here, I think I should just get a room for the night...or maybe the next few nights. Give them some space to, ah, sort things out back at the Bunker.”

Eileen smirked. “You know,” she said, raising a brow, “if you want to stay the night, you could just ask.”

Sam’s eyes widened, and his face flushed to the point he looked sunburnt. “I...ha...wait,” he started, clearly flustered, “that’s not what I—”

But Eileen just grinned. “Sam,” she said, stepping into his space and placing her hands on his shoulders. “I’m asking if you want to stay the night.” She shot a meaningful glance in the direction of her house. “Or maybe even longer.”

She felt her grin widen at Sam’s look of dawning comprehension. He nodded quickly, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he smiled and raised his hands to cup her face.

“Yes,” he said, the warmth of his breath ghosting over her lips.

She nodded, leaning inward and upward to close the space between them. “Good.”


End file.
